


Just Klance

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Autistic Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dancing, Flexible keith (voltron), Flexible lance (voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Just Dance, Keith (voltron) can dance, M/M, Mamma Mia - Freeform, Space x box, Trans Keith (Voltron), Video Game, dance, hidge, hidge for the soul, i got this idea from a youtube video and i couldnt stop laughing so here you go, just klance, klance, shallura - Freeform, space box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: "Guys," Pidge exclaimed as they ran into the room, overshooting and slamming into the table, panting."Have you ever played Just Dance?"





	Just Klance

**Author's Note:**

> This was so stupid but I love it
> 
> By the way my phone got reset a few Days ago so my Swedish keyboard isnt fully personalized to me and it auto corrects to Swedish so excuse some typos
> 
> Also i sås blasting the Mamma Mia playlist ät 2 am when i wrote this and im like 94% sure i was high

 It had been a fairly peaceful day at the Voltron Household (as Lance liked to call it); they had had several days of down-time after their later mission, and there was little to no sign of any other SOS signals. The paladins, bar Pidge, were sitting by the kitchen table, all of them absorbed in their own activities. Lance and Shiro were talking about God-knows-what memes this time, Hunk was teaching Allura to knit (don't ask), Coran was reading an old, Altean sap that he had found, and Keith was cleaning his blade. Suddenly, quiet footsteps and panting breaths could be heard coming down the hallway, causing them all to grab their bayards, or whatever was closest, just in case. It wasn't necessary, however, when they noticed a small, green paladin run into the dining room, duck fluff hair standing every which way. 

"Guys," Pidge exclaimed as they ran into the room, overshooting and slamming into the table, panting.

"Have you ever played Just Dance?"

"Played  _what?_ " Allura and Coran asked in unison, looking utterly confused.

"I can explain later, but I managed to salvage some parts from an old Xbox from that Earth store thing in the space mall and we now have  _video games_ ," Pidge Explained in between gasping pants.

 The two Alteans looked at each other in a silent way of asking ' _do you know what they're talking about?_ ' Lance proceeded to explain the game further while Hunk went into full Mother Hen Mode with Pidge, seeing as they practically launched themself into a very solid, very hard table.

"Hm... You know, it might actually be a good bonding excercise... We should play!" Allura said excitedly after getting more information.

"I think I'm gonna sit out on this and just watch... I'm not much of a dancer," Keith muttered, blushing and looking back down at his knife.

"Aw, are you afraid you're gonna lose?" Lance questioned, mockingly raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. They might have been dating, but it didn't make them any less competitive.

 This, of course, immidietaly threw the couple into a heated argument about dancing, forcing Shiro to break them up before it got too annoying for the rest of them.

"Guys! Let's try to be civil here, ok? Good," Shiro stated firmly, smiling proudly to himself when be got the two boys to stop going at each other's throats.

 After a few minutes, they had all teamed up; Hunk with Pidge, Shiro with Allura and Coran and Lance with Keith, much to their very obvious annoyance. The seven of them made their way into the common room where Pidge had set up an extremely ramshackle television set as well as an Xbox (or a SpaceBox as Pidge had named it). Shiro and Hunk explained how the different devices worked to Allura and Coran while Pidge made some final touches to their gaming set up, Lance and Keith bickering in the background about who would be "the girl" throughout.

 "Alright! Hunk and I get to go first, seeing as I made this possible, so sit your asses down and be Amadeus!" Pidge chuckled as they tied their hair back and rolled their sleeves up, motioning for Hunk to walk over. Hunk was handed one of the remotes and told to choose a song, prefferably an easy one for starters.

 As soon as the first few notes rang out Pidge let out a single, overly-obnoxious chuckle at the choice, but threw themself into the dance nonetheless.

_"Been there, done that, messed around,"_

 They all began to cackle as the couple danced animatedly, both at the song choice and Hunk's clumsy dance moves. More than once, the two had to stop for a few seconds to catch their breaths, having been short of it from laughter and moving. They were given the occasional cheer and whistle in surprise at how well the two could actually move. Who knew that little pigeon could be so quick on their feet?

 Finally, the song ended and the two paladins sat down on one of the circular sofas, both working to gulp down air while the others laughed at the performance cheerfully. Shiro gave Pidge a high-five for winning while him, Allura and Coran stood up to begin dancing. Shiro was given the duty to choose suitable song, given that the two Alteans didn't exactly have much experience in the field of "Human Music."

 As a song that seemingly only Shiro was really familiar with started to pour out of the makeshift speakers, the group of three began dancing, albeit a bit messily. Nobody could hold back their loud cackles as Allura took a few seconds off to the side to tie up her hair and roll her dress up to give her some more freedom to move and Shiro was forced to continue dancing with Coran, who all but threw himself into the black paladin's arms to fulfill the part of the female dancer. A few moments later, Allura rejoined the dance, much to Shiro's relief. The three of them finished their dance, each of them panting and giggling like little children. Now, Keith and Lance were the only ones left to "perform."

 The two boys walked over to the middle of the room where all the previous dances had taken place, Keith blushing madly at Lance's smug face from having won the argument, leaving Keith to dance the female part ("Lance  _please_ _,_ " "Keith you're like 5'6", ok, im almost a foot taller, I am  _not_ dancing as the girl,"). Lance had long since abandoned his jacket on the back of couch after having almost overheated ourelt from laughter, while Keith wrapped his around his wide hips. He made sure to make a show of revealing his muscular arms to distract Lance as revenge, even stretching a little to let his t shirt ride up and show the little bit of baby chub on the underside of Keith's stomach (qeue Lance blushing hard enough to light a match with the pure heat of his face).

 "Wait! Keith, your binder," Pidge piped up, more than a little scared that they almost let Keith excercise with his chest binder on.

"Right, be right back," Keith mumbled before jogging to his room, taking off his binder when he reached there. A few minutes of attempting to flounder out of the tight material later, Keith made his way back to the common room, t shirt decidedly smaller feeling with the added, well, flesh...

 "You ready? I picked the  _perfect_ song," Lance claimed with a smirk that told them all that the song choice was most probably made purely to embarrass his boyfriend. _Little did he know_.

"Yeah, alright," Keith sighed, walking closer to the Cuban boy.

  _"_ _Now I've had the time of my life,"_

Keith slammed the pause button.

"Oh my god, Lance you  _idiot,_ I am  _not_ dancing to this," Keith groaned into his gloved hands.

"Come on, babe, you'll have the  _time of your life!_ " Lance laughed, clearly enjoying this far too much.

"Lance, I love you, but  _no,_ " Keith whined, looking through his fingers at his boyfriend hopefully.

 The back and forth pleading continued for a good minute before Keith gave in and restarted the song. Lance had a smug face going, but it was gone the very moment Keith began to move. Lance had to snap himself out of his daze and clumsily danced while the shorter boy practically flowed with each note. He moved his hips gracefully  ~~and sexily~~ , and clung to Lance perfectly and just as delicately as the dancer on the screen. The taller boy could feel his face heating up even more than it had earlier as he tried his best to keep up with Keith. Their little "audience" was completely silent as they watched their Korean paladin dance almost  _sinfully_.

  _"I've been waiting for so long, not I've finally found someone to stand by me,"_

Keith was so lost in his dancing that he had barely noticed how distinctly red Lance's face was; bit could you blame him? Keith loved to dance in his free time back on Earth that finally having an excuse to dance, even just a little bit, was a God send. He copied the movements of the woman on the screen, unknowingly amazing Lance and the others with his beautifully fluid movements.

 In the middle of the song came a part where the woman all but lifted her leg above her head and Lance had thought that it would finally be the part that Keith couldn't keep up with. Lance was proven wonderfully wrong, however, when Keith didn't even flinch as he lifted his leg up, never once breaking concentration as he moved.

 Allura watched Keith with the curiosity of a cat as she wondered how those movements were even possible. She looked on with something akin to jealousy and Keith bent, jumped and stretched into positions that looked like they just  _had_ to be painful with perfect ease. The song ended after what seemed like hours of pure hypnotism on Keith's end, the final few steps ending with Keith being help up by Lance above the Cuban boy's head, feeling as light as air. He chuckled and as Lance breathlessly lowered him back down to the ground, hands gripping his soft hips under his t shirt and leaving Keith feeling as if he'd been pleasently burned as Lance took back his hands.

 "Keith, babe, when did you learn to dance like  _that?_ and since when were you so flexible!?" Lance exclaimed.

"Also! 'I'm not much of a dancer,' my  _ass!_ Keith you're like a professional!" Pidge called out, adding air quotes around what Keith has said earlier.

"It's been a while, ok! I didn't know if I'd still remember!" Keith defended himself, still panting slightly.

The slightly ridicilous argument continued on for several minutes before Keith gave up and left for his room, shaking his head in amusement. Lance watched as his boyfriend walked off, still trying to cool down after the rigorous activity. 

_"I am **so** going to have to remember he can do that."_

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets


End file.
